


Poles apart

by Supermognon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fogteeth Clan, NSFW, Orc, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermognon/pseuds/Supermognon
Summary: " In an alternate present-day, humans coexist with nine other sentient races: orcs, elves, centaurs, goblins, lizard men, giants, panahu, ogres, and dwarves as well as creatures such as fairies and dragons. "- Bright (2017)Nana is a French graduate student, working part-time in a coffee shop. She moved to New York 2 years ago with her best friend, Elle. One summer night in a bar, she will meet an angry orc. Sometimes, it only takes one person to meet to change everything.Change your life, change your habits, change the way you sees the world. . .





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Bright fanfiction. And so, my first orc fic too. Enjoy 🌸
> 
> Rob/ Nana / Elle / Other characters are mine 🌸  
*Bodzvokhan*

Sometimes, it only takes one person to meet to change everything. Change your life, change your habits, change the way you sees the world. . .

Nana is a French graduate student, working part-time in a coffee shop. She moved to New York 2 years ago. The idea came from her best friend, Elle. They had grown up and studied together in France. Then moved to a small apartment in NY to finish their studies and find a job.

It's a small but very cozy apartment, with many plants, frames, and a lot of girly stuff.

Elle had quickly integrated here. Going to a lot of parties, making friends with everybody at the university. She was forcing Nana to come with her to the party, because she's very introverted and has a really crippling lack of self-confidence, unlike her friends. She prefers to drink and have fun at her place, or in a bar, she's used to.

Tonight there was a party in the center of NY.

There will have a lot of people. But Elle had insisted for Nana to come. So she agreed.

_ Girl! You aren't going to wear jeans?

_ But I'm more comfortable with these!

_ Wearing a dress is good too!

_ I don't have one...

Ella looked in her wardrobe and pulled out one of her blacktop.

_ Ok for the jeans but you put this on!

It was a simple cute blacktop but the front was transparent, just hiding her breast. Ella steps backward and looked at her friend, smiling to ears. Even if she was skinny, she had the sexiest neck and shoulder.

_ You're so cute!

Nana looked in the mirror and turned around. At least, that was definitely true. Nana keeps saying that she doesn't attract men. She's kind of the cute girl who doesn't know she is, and that's making her charm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

21:30

The party started late as always. The two friends joined a group of girls who had already settled in the bar and sat in a corner with tables and sofa. Nana looked around at the crowd, worried but happy to have made the effort to come.

_ It's incredible the people there are! All of NY is gathering!

_ Fogteeth never does things by halves!

At the hearing of "Fogteeth," Nana lifted her head from her glass and listened more carefully.

_Yeah, you know some nice guys, don't you!

They laughed together, except Nana who didn't get the point. Elle shouted in her ears.

_ Fogteeth are huge!

Nana looked at her friend, still confused.

_ Anyways I don't see any of them? Elle asked

_ They always arrive late.

Nana almost forgets it was a private Fogteeth party. That's why obviously, there were a lot of orcs in here. But anything compared to The Fogteeth members. All the bars in town seemed to belong to them. At least, they privatized the places to their liking.

We don't miss a fogteeth entry into a room.

Firstly because they are imposing. Secondly, because everyone avoids standing in their way. Except for a few jerks sometimes who want to risk their bones. Orcs greeting each other is loudly and stunning. Nana had always found it overplayed, it's quite funny to see, how the orcs impose their presence and all those humans who look at them as if they had never seen an orc in their lives. She doesn't pay attention to their business. It only concerns them. And as long as there aren't pissing her off she was fine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had reached the middle of the bar to dance. Elle was talking to one of her friends when Nana got up to go to the restrooms.

_ Girls, I need to pee, where's the toilet?

She had to shout to make herself heard. After two stiff cocktails, she was starting to feel boozy.

_ See that neon cocktail over there? It's the door right underneath. Said the girl.

She got up on tiptoe to find the neon finally asked Ella to escort her, worried that she has to sneak into the raging crowd. Ella ordered another drink and signaled to Nana to start moving forward.

She was trying to push people to make her way. She raised her arms in front of her to prevent possible blows. She turned around to go back, but the toilet was closer.

There are too many people. . . I'll end up crushed!

Nana started to feel stressed, her heart was racing, she felt like she was suffocating. People didn't even notice that they were pushing her, and some even had a cup full in their hands.

Suddenly someone kicked Nana in the back with his elbow and pushed her forward.

She hit something very hard, like a wall. She straightened up and opened her eyes.

_ No way. . .

The orc was massive. Not very tall, but he had huge shoulders and arms. He was wearing a leather jacket and a gold chain. His right ear was pierced with a tiny gold ring. His face was covered with his beer that exploded in his face. His bottom lip was rolled up and all his teeth were gone out, His tusk looked enormous...

He looked terribly angry.

_ Watch your fucking steps!

Nana was trying to say something but she was just bagaying.

_ I'm sorry. . . . someone. . .

_ Fucking teen...

_ What. . . ? But I'm. . .

_where do you think you are?! It's not a prom!

The orc bent over Nana to intimidate her even more and growled. Everybody was watching. His rough voice carried much despite the music. She remained motionless and red with shame. The orc suddenly, in lack of an answer and rather impatient grabbed a drink from someone's hand and spilled it over her head. She gasped from the cold and started crying seeing everybody laughing. She ran to the toilet.

_ Now we're quit! *stupid human*...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nana rinsed her hair and dried it. Ella entered the toilet and took a bunch of paper towels

_ Nana. . . ? Let me help you.

_ It wasn't my fault, someone pushed me! What the fuck is his problem ?!!

_ Don't mind him. He's really arrogant and rough...

_ You seem to know him?

_ Bea told me. He's a fogteeth member. I don't remember his name, but he's a big asshole.

_ And I spilled his drink like an idiot. . .

Ella laughed and shook her head.

_ The look on his face! That was great!

Nana pouted, they gathered their belongings and went home.

_ Come on, orc groupie, let´s get home.


	2. Poles Apart

After the recent events, a few months had passed. Nana quickly forgot about her weird meeting at the party. She was busy at work, who taked all of her free time.  
Nana is a really sensible soul. She's isn't very studious according to her motivation, but she is hard working. This year of integration wasn't easy, and the new school is really confusing and everything is different from what is taught in France.

But anyway Summer was finally here. Nana didn't came back to France, not this year. She wanted to enjoy New York freely.  
Even if Ella already planned ahead to go party.

_You know you don't have to take your bad experience with that jerk for a universal cause. I know some really cool orcs. Look at Max!

_Yeah, Max is cool, but I already told you that I haven't any problem with orcs...It's just that this asshole didn't help it either.

_So who cares? You're coming with me, Come on, we're going to have a great time with the girls tonight.

_Will we order mojitos?

_As many mojitos you want!

She knows how to get her. A nice cocktail is always nice to comfort her, she can easily focus on something else when she feels uncomfortable with people.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was less lively than the last time, and the summer holidays were making people relaxed and happy. The streets were lit and full of people, music could be heard and the supermarkets were still open. People were going in and out or were staying in front of buildings.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ella ordered other drinks and tend one to Nana. She complained about buying her own drink but Ella shoved it in her hands. Cocktails were delicious but way more alcoholic. Nana clapped her friend's shoulder and shouted :  
_ I'm definitely on my way to be drunk. Elle laughed and kissed her cheek

After a few cups, Nana got up and searched for the toilet.

_Damn, This place is very badly indicated.

She felt a familiar situation for a few seconds, but she shook her head and swept away from her anxiety. 

Instinctively, she headed towards the end of the corridors. Suddenly, she passed an opened door and heard loud voices. She couldn't resist and take a look.  
Everything happened very quickly, without being able to understand what had just happened. 

4 or 5 orcs in leather vest were around boxes containing some strange goods. They didn't immediately notice Nana's presence. She was frozen in place, unable to move. When she looked up at the orcs, she recognized the one from the bar that had assaulted her. They were both surprised but the orc wasn't saying a word. Until the other guys looked at each other, troubled. They stepped slowly moved towards her but she founded the courage to run back to the bar and took Ella by the arm rushing towards the exit.

_Hey what-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob wasn't used to lets things escaped from him. Troublemakers always end badly. With responsibility like he used to have among the fogteeth, People in general, avoid approaching him. He was so surprised to find her here, looking at him with a very pale face. So for the 2nd time, this little human girl started seriously to annoy him.

_Fuck! What are we gonna do?  
_ I got it  
_Dude, she saw us.  
_I.GOT. IT!

Ella and Nana walked quickly down the street.

_What is it !? Tell me?

_I'll explain later. Quick, we have to go home-

_ What happened? you're scaring me hon!

_Fuck it, I-

The orc hadn't trouble to find them. He was driving a black truck and was blocking their way through the street. Followed by the screams of the girls, he gets out and take the girl's arms near a dark alley. They were trying to get away from his grip when he pushed them down on the ground

_What the fuck is your problem, you son of a bitch!  
_Just leave us go back home, I didn't see anything!  
_ Nana, Is that the other guy from the last time?!

_You.You're starting to annoying me by always being in my way. What's your fucking problem, are you searching for fun ?! I already have enough to deal with for you to come and break my balls!  
_I-I'm sorry. I didn't see anything.  
_She won't say anything!

The orc was walking in circles. He blew and rubbed his temples before turning to the girls with a really scary face.  
Nana remembered that same expression the night they meet. Everything from his expression looked aggressive. But his yellow eyes were shining in the night, like a feline.

_It's. . . my fault. I shouldn't have drink this much...how am I gonna go to work tomorrow...  
Nana reached her breaking point, her friend hold her in her arms

_Listen, we don't want any troubles. We won't say anything...

_I don't care of your fucking promises! It's not just up to me. The guys in that bar also have seen your little friend, if I don't prove you're legit, you'll get me in fucking troubles too!

The orc took his phone, walked further and called.

Nana hugged Ella and was sobbing in her arms.  
_I'm so sorry!  
_Shh, don't worry it's gonna be fine  
_Fuck, I just wanna go home, I'm so drunk  
_Fuck we are  
Nana chuckled despite their situation.

When the orc came closer, Nana could get the words like  
_They're just drunk, but I want to make sure they get it

The girls, still holding each other, looked at him like sad puppies

The orc grumped.  
_Fine, get in the truck  
_What, why?  
_Don't touch-!  
He shoved them inside and speeded up before someone catches up and calls the cops.

The orc got out of the truck and ordered them to get out. In front of them, there was a large building in a quiet area and a lot of noises coming from the apartments, but at this time of the night, everyone seemed to be hiding in their homes as if they wouldn't want to get troubles.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Nana, it was the most stressful situation she had ever lived. She knew that the orcs clans had rules that they respected to the letter and that they respected, even more, their clan leaders, guru, whatever the name they give them. They went up to the stairs and the two girls hesitated before entering, but the orc forced them to enter.

_Wait here. Don't move.

In what seems to be a big apartment. There were a lot of orcs and other girls. The orc came back and took them into the kitchen and made them sit on chairs in front of a table

Nana let her paranoid thoughts invade her, she thought she was in a kitchen where people were tortured, before dying in their own blood

That was bullshit.

An imposing orc entered the place and closed the door. He was enormous. He was twice their orc kidnapper, who was at the window smoking. Nana squeezed Ella's hand, they looked at each other, panicked. Ella was really calm and seemed only to be thinking. The big orc must be the clan leader. He poured himself a glass of whiskey from the top drawer and turned to the girls.

_A drink?

Nana shook her head, but Ella nodded.  
_Huh...only water, please.

Dorghu raised an elbow and the orc at the window looked at her, sniggering

_Nana was trying to speak but nothing could get out

Was he trying to handle them in a gentle way? Anyway, she really needed to calm down. She was so stressed, that drinking the glass of water makes her scoffed. She had a hard time breathing and she probably looked as red as a tomato.  
Dorghu sits down but wasn't saying anything. It was almost 4 am. He rubbed his eyes and looked really tired. He bent down and talked slowly with a really loud voice.

_Now I have your attention. If there's one thing I don't like is having troubles in a advanced time of the night. I'm tolerant tonight, we're going to say that you don't want to stick your nose in things that surpass you. Why gets angry?

The girls nodded.

_ I really have something else to do than take care of fuking groupie! 

The boss blew out and stretched. He looked at the other orc as he walked towards the counter.

_We're going to make a deal. Next month I'll organize a party. You girls had won a job, congratulations!

He slapped the table so hard, the girls jumped

_A job? Ella asked politely

_Nothing complicated. I need bartenders next month. 

_But we've never been waitress..?

_Not my problems. Now you can go home safe and forget about our little meeting, right?

Ella puts her hand on nana's shoulders.

_ it's okay.

_Good. Rob takes them home.

The orc boss left the room, speaking in a low voice

_Fucking humans...

So he has a name...


End file.
